


Weather and a woman

by Serpent_Fangs



Series: Waistcoats can lead unexpected suprises [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: (in a non-sexual way), Aurelia arrives, But only for Korra, Domestic Kuvira, F/F, Face Slapping, Fluff, GP Kuvira, Giving Birth, Idiots in Love, Kuvira is such a great mom, Labour, Ok it's not really a plot twist it just gives Korra another reason, Pregnancy, Toot-toot motherfuckers, and a plot twist occurs, but it's ok, she finally gets what she deserves, soft kuvira, spoiler alert?, to slap the hell out of that bitch, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29351988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpent_Fangs/pseuds/Serpent_Fangs
Summary: Korra is nearly 9 months pregnant and is more than ready to get this baby out, but an unexpected guests arrives. What is a hormonal, pregnant woman experiencing painful contractions to do?ORKorra having their second baby and everyone being supportive and cool. (Also Katara is the most epic midwife and nurse)The penultimate part of 'Waistcoats can lead to unexpected surprises'
Relationships: Korra/Kuvira (Avatar)
Series: Waistcoats can lead unexpected suprises [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2047262
Comments: 25
Kudos: 23





	Weather and a woman

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Thank you for waiting for this so patiently, it took much longer to write than I anticipated because I had to do so much research on babies and pregnancy...so much so that Pampers is now my most visited website...my parents are going to have so many questions...
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

Korra groaned as she leant against the kitchen counter, her back and feet aching as the weight of her baby bump put strain on her entire body. She was 8 months in (Nearly 9 so the baby could come any day now) and her bump was huge, much bigger than it had been when she’d been pregnant with Taka. It didn’t help that this baby was also incredibly physically active, kicking and punching whenever it got the chance.

As they had with Taka, the two women had decided to leave the gender as a surprise although somehow, through her super-mother senses, Korra was convinced it was a boy. She couldn’t explain it to Kuvira but she just _knew._ Whatever the gender turned out to be the blue-eyed woman had a sneaking suspicion that this kid would be a LOT more difficult than Taka had been, he’d been an incredibly easy first baby and they’d both agreed on how lucky they’d been to have such a smooth ride with their first child. (Up until now of course as he was still getting into a bit of trouble at school).

With a sigh and a groan, Korra slowly reached up to the kitchen cabinets, to retrieve her vitamin tablets but as she did so another kick came from the baby and she scowled at her bump.

“Oh for spirits sake please stop, you’re already causing me backache and swollen ankles!” She grumbled as if the child could understand her and the only response she got was another stubborn kick.

Korra sighed in defeat and got her vitamin tablets and Adderall out of the cupboard and took them with the glass of water she’d just got for herself, swallowing them quickly. Once she was done her stomach growled and she cursed quietly to herself as she realised that for the seven billionth time that morning, she was starving. Luckily Kuvira had learnt from Korra’s previous pregnancy and had made sure that every single cupboard and draw was jammed with food and there was so much in the fridge that neither of them were sure that it would stay upright for much longer.

She opened up the groaning fridge and smiled when she saw a Tupperware box with sweet potato and beef stew in it and she eagerly took it out and turned on the oven, emptying the contents of the box into a Le Creuset pot and popping it into the cooker when it was up to temperature.

Kuvira had bought several cookery books with healthy meals for pregnant woman and every night after she came home from work she’d find a recipe and cook a couple of portions which would then go in the fridge in plastic boxes and could be reheated by her wife whenever she wanted them. The cop made sure to include food Korra was craving in the meals so it was always appealing to her, whilst also making sure that the meal contained all the foods that were ‘good’ for an 8 months pregnant woman. She’d done it every night for the past 7 or so months and Korra had to admit it had been quite a shock to her that Kuvira was so good in the kitchen considering that when they’d been younger the green-eyed girl had mostly lived off of pizza, noodles and cornflakes. When she’d been pregnant with Taka they’d struggled with what to do for food as they’d had no idea how intense Korra’s cravings would be and very soon Kuvira learned that she’d have to be better prepared.

Then the oven beeped, alerting Korra that her stew was ready and she eagerly took it out of the oven, relocating it to a bowl before padding into the living room and settling on the couch, grabbing her phone as she did so to call her wife. Kuvira had made Korra promise to phone her at certain times every day so she could check up on her and the baby, so that was what the blue-eyed woman was currently doing as she ate her stew.

_“Hey baby!”_

“Hey ‘Vira.”

_“How’re you doing?”_

“I’m achy and I swear to the spirits that if this kid doesn’t come out soon I’m going to go apeshit on someone!” Korra said grumpily as she felt another strong kick from the baby.

_“Oh love I’m sorry, is there anything I can do to help?”_ Kuvira asked genuinely and Korra sighed gently.

“No, but thank you ‘Vira. Just give me a hug when you get home? I miss you.”

_“I miss you too Kor but I hate to tell you that it’s 9 o’clock in the morning, I’ve only been gone for half an hour. I’ve got a big case right now so I can’t get home until 6 at the earliest.”_

“I know. I just miss you so much.” Korra admitted, her eyes welling with tears and her voice wobbling as she spoke.

_“Hey baby don’t cry, it’s ok. Listen, why don’t I speak to Lin and see if I can get off shift a little earlier?”_

Korra sniffled and wiped her eyes after which she pinched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath.

“No it’s ok, sorry about that, I’m just so hormonal. If this baby doesn’t come out soon then I don’t know what I’m going to do. This one’s so much worse than Taka ever was.” 

_“I know Kor, it won’t be much longer I promise. You’re due in like 16 days, that’s only 2 more days until I can take ‘paternity’ leave and be with you all the time ok?”_

“Ok, I’ll let you get back to work. I love you, I’ll see you this evening.”

_“I love you too, so much. See you later baby.”_

“Bye Teddy-Bear.”

There was a sharp intake of breath from her wife and a pause where Korra waited with the phone pressed to her ear, listening for a response from the other woman.

_“You haven’t called me that in so long.”_

“Yeah well…you’re still as cuddly as the day I met you so it fits.”

_“Ugh now I want to come home and snuggle with you all day.”_

“I mean I wouldn’t object.”

_“Korra.”_

The tone of her voice had become firm but not unkind and Korra knew it was because if she begged enough Kuvira would abandon work without a second thought and come straight home to her wife no matter what she was doing.

“Kuvira.”

_“Don’t be difficult.”_

“Why don’t you come home and make me.”

_“Oh spirits please don’t use that voice, I love you but I have to work.”_

“Ugh I know…I’m just feeling so many things right now and I’m going slightly crazy. One minute I’m crying, next thing you know I’m pissed off and 5 minutes later I’m desperately horny. This sucks.”

Laughter erupted from the other end of the phone and Korra smiled at the sound, Kuvira’s laugh had always made her heart flutter, it was clear, loud yet so rarely heard and always accompanied by a large grin making it wholly infectious.

_“Kor it won’t be long before the baby is born and sex is on the cards again so don’t worry about that.”_ Her wife said once her laughter had died down and Korra could hear the smile in her voice.

“It’s been 8 months, I can’t believe you’ve refused to have sex with me whilst I’m pregnant.”

_“Well given that you went into labour slightly early last time I don’t want to risk it but I’ll admit it’s been damn hard, I’m not sure how either of us have survived 8 and a half months without it.”_

“Me either, do you remember when we first moved in together into that apartment across town? You’d just finished Police academy so you’d come back to Zaofu permanently after getting a job on the force and we bought that cute little apartment together. We had sex daily and life was easy and great, I miss that.”

_“Yeah me too but I wouldn’t change what we have now for the world. Sure it’s been difficult but we’ve done it together, every step of the way. I love our life, I love our house, I love you, I love Taka and I love our new baby.”_

“I love it all too and you’re right, I wouldn’t change it either. Although if I could change anything I’d get this freaking kid out of me already. Oh you little fucker please stop kicking me.”

_“And on that note I’ve got to go but you tell him! Or her! Oh it also occurred to me that we need to pick a name.”_

**_Shit. They hadn’t picked a name. How the hell had they forgotten?!_ **

“Ok well I’ll make a list that you can look at when you get home.”

_“Sounds perfect Kor-Kor. I’ll speak to you later.”_

“See you later Teddy-Bear.”

_“Bye babe.”_

“Bye.”

\-----------------------------------

It was lunchtime and Korra was raiding the fridge as she was once again, **starving.** Another portion of sweet potato and beef stew sounded nice so she grabbed one of the Tupperware boxes with the meal inside. Just as she was putting it into the oven in another Le Creuset pot there was a knock at the door and she sighed as she slowly walked to see who was on the porch. When she opened it her jaw hung agape as she was greeted with a cocky grin from a cop in full uniform. Correction: **Her** cop in full uniform.

“Bu-wha-h…how? It’s only one o’clock.”

Kuvira smiled at her and pressed a kiss to her wife’s nose as the pregnant woman stepped aside to let her in.

“Guess who’s on ‘paternity’ leave early?” She said with a proud smirk on her face as Korra’s jaw still hung slack in shock at seeing her wife so early in the day. Instead of getting an answer the green-eyed woman just got enveloped in a gentle hug (As close as the baby bump would allow them to get) and she pressed a soft kiss to her lover’s head, staying like that until the beeper in the kitchen went off and Korra groaned realising she’d have to walk back and get her food before it burnt.

“Go sit down and get comfy and I’ll bring it through.” Kuvira said, gently directing her wife to the living room before turning into the kitchen and dealing with the food which left Korra to get herself comfortable on the couch. She used an assortment of pillows and blankets to get herself into a good position and then realised that the TV remote was on the coffee table and she sighed but as she was about to get up to retrieve it Kuvira walked in with her food and immediately picked it up for her.

She handed her wife the bowl of stew and then the TV remote, sitting cross-legged on the floor facing her, as Korra was lying on the length of the couch to ease her sore back and ankles. 

“Hey.” The raven-haired woman said, resting her chin on her arms on the edge of the couch, using one hand to stroke Korra’s hair.

“Hey.” Her wife replied with a smile and nuzzled her nose against the cop’s causing the other woman to chuckle.

“I like having you home.” Korra admitted and Kuvira responded with a gentle kiss before the blue-eyed woman pulled away as her stomach growled, her hunger becoming even more obvious.

“Eat. It sounds like you need to.”

Korra nodded, agreeing as she eagerly tucked into the bowl of stew, relishing in it’s warmth and flavour. Who knew something so simple would taste so good?

As she was eating she grabbed the TV remote and flicked onto a random film which just so happened to be Star Wars: A new hope. Kuvira heard the audio and upon recognising it turned around to watch the film from her place on the floor as Korra ate behind her. It reminded her of the third time they’d met, they’d stayed up until 6am watching a Star Wars marathon and had then fallen asleep in each other’s arms until her brother had woken them up about half an hour later. She never would have thought on that day that almost 6 years in the future they’d still be together, married and not that far away from having their second baby. It was slightly ludicrous for her to think about really and it blew her mind as after Aurelia she’d been convinced that she’d never find love, dying alone and miserable but instead she was the happiest she’d ever been.

She was brought out of her thoughts as a quiet groan came from her wife, she turned quickly to see if she was alright and noticed that the tanned woman was wincing, her brows knitted together.

“Korra?”

“Contraction.” Her wife hissed out, grimacing slightly as she felt the muscles below her pelvis constricting and then relaxing.

“Braxton hicks?” Kuvira asked, although she was pretty sure that Braxton Hicks contractions were painless which could only mean one thing.

“No. No not that. This is real, **fuck** this is definitely a real one. I think I’m going into labour.” She explained and the green-eyed girl, ever practical, nodded and quickly got up, dashing off to the bathroom before coming back with several towels.

“For when your water breaks.” She said as Korra raised an eyebrow at her in question.

“Right, of course!” The blue-eyed girl agreed with a sigh as the contraction stopped, the muscles in her body relaxing again and Kuvira swiftly pulled her phone out of her pocket, dialling a number at high speed.

“Hey nurse Katara, Korra’s started her contractions….yes I’ll make a note of the time, it’s 2pm…no her water hasn’t broken yet…no I don’t know how dilated she is…how long do you think we’ll have before I need to bring her in?...Ok…we’ll wait…thanks nurse Katara, see you later.” She said, hanging up and looking back to her wife “She said to go to the hospital once your water has broken but until then just stay comfortable, calm and hydrated.”

Korra nodded and decided to try and continue the film despite her discomfort, with Kuvira heading into the kitchen to fetch her some water.

\-----------------------------------

It was about three hours later and Korra was still having contractions on and off but they’d grown less sporadic and more regular meaning she could at least predict when the next one would come. They’d stayed in the living room, watching a couple of films until there was a knock at the door and the two girls looked at each other with puzzled expressions. Kuvira got up off the floor and headed to their front door, Korra pausing Lord of the Rings so she could hear who it was and her heart jumped slightly as her wife cursed once the door was open.

“What the **fuck** are you doing here? How do you even know where I live?” Kuvira growled and when Korra heard the response from their visitor she immediately pushed herself off of the couch (albeit it slowly) with every intention of killing the woman at their door.

“Bubs it’s a long story but I just had to find you. I know it’s been so long and we didn’t end on good terms last time…again…but I want to make it up to you.”

“I made it very clear that you and I are done so fuck off and leave me and my family the hell alone.” Kuvira snarled and at this point Korra was just a few steps behind her wife so she could see the blonde lady at their door. She’d never been able to imagine what kind of face the voice she’d heard on the phone all those years ago, would go with but now she understood, with sharp pointed features and massive baby blue eyes Korra thought that Aurelia looked like one of those Bratz dolls; plastic and fake.

Putting her hand in Kuvira’s she appeared at her wife’s side, scowling at the woman who stood before both of them, trying to intimidate her as much as she could given that she was 38 weeks pregnant and also having contractions.

“And who’s this bloated bitch?” The blonde snapped, glaring at Korra and it dawned upon the tanned girl that Aurelia had also never met her, only hearing her voice of the phone. Kuvira went to defend her wife aggressively but Korra interrupted before she could.

“This ‘bloated bitch’ is called Korra, yeah that’s right Aurelia, Korra from the phone call 6 years ago when you fucked my **wife**. Yes that’s right, I said wife. Oh of course you probably didn’t know because you weren’t invited!” She said patronisingly and held up her hand to show the silver ring sat comfortably on her ring finger. “We’ve been happily married for 4 years which was after we had our first baby together who, by the way, is the light of our lives and perfect child, and as you can see we’re probably only a few hours away from our next baby being born considering I’ve started contractions. So this ‘bloated bitch’ isn’t some random girl, she’s a badass babe who is going to kick your ass, pregnant and all, if you even so much as think that you can intrude on our lives. Have I made myself clear **_Aurelia Jorgenson_**?”

The blonde woman didn’t miss a beat as she scowled at Korra, holding up her own ring finger to show off the expensive golden wedding band on it.

“It’s Aurelia Yoko now.”

Silence fell among them and Korra felt the red mist sinking into her vision.

“Yoko. Yoko as in Amak Yoko?” She asked calmly and Aurelia looked at her suspiciously.

“Yes, Amak’s my son.”

“I shouldn’t be surprised, only someone as vile as yourself could produce a child with such hideous behaviour who deems it right to bully other children, he gets his personality from you. Given how much he upset our son I’d like to kick you in the teeth, but why should I improve your looks?.” Korra said venomously but calmly, trying to wind the other girl up and the look of pure shock on Aurelia’s face was so worth it but unfortunately the blonde soon snapped out of it and came back to reality.

“You’re a whore Korra, Kuvira doesn’t love you, all you’re good for is for her to breed with, spreading more of her filthy bloodline into this world.”

“Keep-talking, someday you’ll say something smart.”

Aurelia was practically foaming at the mouth, as Kuvira stood there staring in awe at her wife and Korra scowling at the other woman with her arms firmly crossed as she waited for the stupid girl in front of her to insult her again.

“You’re both freaks! Your kids will hate you when they’re older! They’ll hate having two mothers and they’ll hate having one with a co-“

She was cut off as a loud smack resounded through their hallway and silence followed as a red hand print started to form on Aurelia’s cheek, her blue eyes wide in shock as she processed what had just happened. When Korra spoke the tone of her voice was low and dangerous, causing even Kuvira to shudder slightly.

“If you ever come near me or my family again I will get all of Zaofu police force down here faster than you can blink those fake lashes and when they get here they’ll have to arrest **me** for murder because I’ll rip off every single acrylic nail on your fingers and shove them so far down your throat that they puncture a lung. Then I’ll cut all your hair off and strangle you with it and I’ll make your husband watch every single second of it and he’ll cry, he’ll cry so much but guess what? They’ll be tears of joy because he’ll finally be free from your obnoxious, toxic and emotionally abusive ass. So don’t test me you homophobic cow.” She hissed and the blonde looked at her silently, clutching her red cheek before turning on her heel and practically running to the black Mercedes on their driveway, her chauffeur pulling away almost as soon as she’d closed the car door. They stayed silent for a few minutes and Kuvira was just staring at Korra in a stunned silence, amazed at what she’d just witnessed.

“Did you just slap her?”

“Yes. Yes I did and she deserved it. No one messes with my wife and gets away with it!” Korra said still scowling and she turned to look at her lover, her expression softening as her own blue orbs met emerald green ones. Kuvira was looking at her so innocently, her eyes full of awe and love with a tint of pink covering her cheeks.

“Even in labour you’re still the most kickass woman I know.”

“Thanks ‘Vira, speaking of labour we should probably go to the hospital because my water just broke.”

“WHAT?!”

Korra gestured to the amniotic fluid on the floor and running down her legs which caused her wife to curse in panic, running off to get the towels before she bundled Korra into the car and started the high-speed (yet legal) drive to the hospital, phoning Nurse Katara and their family on the way.

\-----------------------------------

When they’d arrived at the hospital Katara had been at the door to greet them and had immediately pushed Kuvira to the side, taking Korra’s arm in her own as the tanned girl winced at another painful contraction starting. Very quickly Katara had organised for a wheelchair for Korra as it looked like if she walked through the ward she might give birth on the floor.

Korra had been taken to a private room with a one wall made of glass looking out over the hospital gardens, it would’ve been beautiful but it was now pouring with rain and none of them were really focused on the weather as Korra’s contractions had grown incredibly frequent and monstrously painful causing her to cry out when they came. She’d been surrounded by a group of nurses, headed by Katara, who hurried around her getting everything she needed and all the equipment necessary for the birth. Kuvira had followed silently and dutifully, having learnt that it was best if she kept out of the way until Korra or Katara needed her. Instead she focused on phoning a couple other family members who were arriving one by one in the waiting room down the hall, none of them allowed to come in until the baby had been born.

“Korra do you want an epidural to relieve the pain?” Katara offered kindly and Korra shook her head but as she did so her entire body tensed as a contraction rippled through her body and she groaned in pain. Once it had passed she looked back at Katara and nodded, the midwife immediately signalled to the other nurses to get it done and as they scurried around following her orders she walked over to Kuvira who was stood, nervously and slightly awkwardly, in the corner of the room.

“Waiting room. Go. I’ll send for you if she needs you but for now, go.” The old woman ordered and the tall girl just nodded, having learnt from Taka’s birth that it was better to simply agree with the midwife as she knew what she was doing. She left the room, grimacing as she heard her wife cry out in agony and despite every ounce of her being telling her to go back in and support her she knew that the midwife would probably castrate her if she did. So she walked out and down the hall, past other parents who were leaving with small bundles in their arms or coming in hurriedly as one of them was about to deliver.

She eventually got to the waiting room designated to the friends and family of the occupant of Korra’s delivery room and when she pushed through the doors the quiet chatter died and several pairs of eyes fell to her with eager looks, matching the intent on every face in the room.

“They’re giving her an epidural so I got told to leave.” Kuvira explained and they all nodded before continuing their individual conversations.

There were quite a lot of people there and it was really heart-warming to see just how many of their friends and family wanted to meet their new baby. She observed all of them and noted all of the individuals that were there: Asami and Mako, Opal, Bolin and little Yuna who was now 6 and not so little, Senna and Tonraq, Suyin and Baatar Sr, Baatar Jr, Wing, Wei and of course Lin and Kya who had with them Taka (he’d been staying over at theirs for a few days because he loved being with them more than anything and it was perfect for Korra to get him off her hands until Kuvira was off work.)

She walked over to her Aunt who was holding Taka on her lap and trying to do some colouring with him but he was too busy looking around the room at all of the sources of noise he could find. This wasn’t uncommon for their son, he often became irritated or even upset over loud sounds or if he could hear too many sounds all at once so the waiting room was probably a bit much for him to cope with. Kuvira’s suspicions were confirmed as he started to tug at section of his cropped hair at the base of his neck, a clear tell that he was unhappy. Another thing that bothered the little boy was his hair being too long as it made him scratch furiously at his scalp as if it was tickling him.

When she reached the three of them she greeted her Aunt and Kya, thanking them for looking after Taka before scooping him up and kissing his head reassuringly as he pressed one ear to her chest and she covered the other one with her hand.

Kya looked at Kuvira, gesturing to the boy worriedly and the taller woman smiled softly. She loved how invested both Lin and Kya were with her son, they’d quickly become his favourite family members even over his grandmother, Suyin.

“He’s ok, it’s just a little noisy in here for him.” She explained quietly and that only caused further looks of confusion from the two.

“But it’s practically silent in here.” Lin stated and in all fairness she was right, the hum of chatter had died down, with only a few people still talking quietly but Kuvira had noticed that one of the lights in the room was buzzing slightly and the vending machine in the corner was making clunking sounds whilst almost emitting a low hum. Those little things combined with the fact that he was in a new environment would easily have been enough to push her son over the edge and Kuvira was relieved that she’d managed to catch it before the poor boy descended into a screaming meltdown as was often the case.

“He hears stuff that most people don’t and then gets overwhelmed by it.” She said and she nearly leapt out of her skin when a hand came to rest on her shoulder. She looked to see her mother stood next to her smiling at her sweetly as she reached out to stroke the young boy’s face.

“You were just like that as a toddler, not quite as hypersensitive as Taka though.” Suyin said with a small chuckle as she remembered a young Kuvira refusing to go into a shop with her because the music was too loud. Eventually Suyin had given up trying to convince her and instead they’d walked to the dog park where they found a bench that they could sit on and watch all the dogs play together. All of her kids had always wanted a pet but she’d denied them given how many of them there were and how little time she had to handle her children, let alone a four-legged furball. Kuvira had always been particularly keen on getting a dog, finding peace in the presence of a canine companion but still Su and Baatar had still refused to get one.

“Mmm, Korra and I are considering taking him to a doctor because it’s really started to effect his schoolwork and he’s having a really hard time socially. All the other kids his age are going to birthday parties and sleepovers but the last time he got invited somewhere he just screamed and cried until we took him home.”

“You think it’s a medical problem?”

“Maybe, he’s got a few other habits that make us worry sometimes and we think they’re all related. His temper is getting worse and more explosive, if we break his routine he cries and screams like the world is ending and he’s becoming fixated on stuff, like obsessively.” Kuvira explained and just as she did her son began to cry into her chest until soon he was wailing, trying to press his small hands over his owns ears as he took his head away from her chest.

“Shh it’s ok, it’s ok. You’re ok.” She whispered but the little boy only cried harder as the vending machine made another loud clunk causing him to wail again. Kuvira decided it was just best to step outside of the waiting room for a minute although she wasn’t convinced that entering a potentially very busy hallway would help but she knew that she had to get him out of here. As if sensing her plan Suyin spoke up, quietly, and suggested a different one to the taller girl.

“There’s a covered patio at the end of this corridor, there’s a bench where you can sit and stay dry under the covering but he can listen to the rain. It always helped you when you were little.” She said kindly and Kuvira felt a little unsettled at the idea of straying too far from Korra but when Taka cried in distress again she nodded gratefully.

“And don’t worry, if Katara comes or anything happens we’ll get you immediately.” Kya reassured her and with a small smile of thanks she walked out of the waiting room and into the loud and bustling hospital corridor. Of course this only made matters worse as Taka screamed at the top of his lungs, now being immersed in an even busier environment but soon they were at the end of the hallway and Kuvira was through the door that revealed part of the hospital gardens. Sure enough Su had been right and there was a large clear covering above their heads providing them shelter from the pouring rain as she sat on the wooden bench that was against the wall of the hospital.

A rumble of thunder sounded and she felt her little boy’s sobs start to slow, eventually taking his hands from his ears and fiddling with the toggles of her hoodie instead. She’d only just had time to get changed before they left for the hospital and she was glad she did because she didn’t fancy spending the evening in her work uniform, and as a result was sat in black sweatpants and a dark green hooded sweatshirt. Something else she’d noticed about her son was his peculiar specificness over texture, he wouldn’t hug her if she was wearing that (slightly hideous) grey woollen Christmas jumper that she’d got several years ago as a joke but when she was wearing her usual cotton or softer materialled clothes he would cling to her like a Koala.

The hard drumming of rain was comforting to the both of them, Kuvira realising that she was far more tense than she’d thought and soon both her and Taka were relaxed and feeling quite sleepy as they sat in the thunderstorm. It was surprisingly warm given the rain so neither felt chilly, allowing them to sit there and relax to the sounds of the raindrops thundering on the patio covering and the rumbles of thunder that rolled through the sky.

They sat there silently, Taka soon falling asleep after his stressful ordeal in the waiting room, until Kuvira heard the door they’d come through open and she slowly looked to see who it was, trying not to wake her sleeping son but also trying to make sure she was ready to go to Korra if she was needed. It was her brother so she relaxed a little bit, knowing that no one would have sent him to collect her.

“Hey squirt.” She said teasingly and Baatar Jr smiled at her although it didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Hey.” He replied despondently as he came to sit next to her, being careful to not wake Taka.

“What’s wrong?” She asked bluntly, knowing that he was hiding something from her. She expected to hear ‘oh nothing, I’m fine’ or something to that effect as he forced her to drag it out of him but instead he got straight to the point.

“I had to get away from **him**. I couldn’t watch him with Opal and Yuna anymore. It hurt too much.” He admitted sadly and she nodded, understanding immediately but not saying anything, allowing him to continue.

“It’s been 8 years dick stain. Why won’t it stop hurting?”

“This is one of those moments where I should say something profoundly wise that fixes all of your problems but we’re not in a Disney movie so I’m just going to be honest with you instead. Get. Over. Him. He doesn’t love you like that and the sooner you allow yourself to move on the sooner you can find yourself someone who does. Stop moping in your own self-pity and instead go and be the fabulously queer queen that you are! Fly your flag and find yourself a buff boyfriend bitch.”

There was silence after she finished, save the rain and thunder, and she worried for a brief moment that she’d pushed it too far but a quiet chuckle escaped her brothers lips and she relaxed.

“When the fuck did you get so wise?”

“Watch the language, Korra will kill me if he picks up anymore bad words.”

She received a raised eyebrow and a questioning look and she sighed, slightly embarrassed at what she was about to admit.

“He may have shouted ‘shit’ at the TV the other day.”

“Oh I’m so surprised, I wonder where he heard that.” Her brother teased sarcastically and she rolled her eyes, pausing briefly as her son shuffled slightly in her arms but continued to sleep soundly.

“Alright alright, Korra and I both cuss quite a lot but w-“

Kuvira was cut off as the door to the hospital gardens opened again and Suyin came through at speed.

“Sweetie Nurse Katara wants you in the delivery room.”

The raven-haired woman had never moved so quickly in her life, she carefully handed her sleeping son to her mother who lovingly held the 5 year-old as she watched her daughter jog back into the hospital and back down the hall towards the delivery room.

The older woman sat down on the bench next to her Baatar junior and she smiled at him as she stroked Taka’s hair.

“Boy troubles?” She asked quietly and he nodded with a soft smile, adjusting his glasses slightly as another rumble of thunder sounded.

“I know you care for Bolin.” She stated and he went to interject put she hushed him with a stern look.

“Don’t argue, I know you do and that’s ok but don’t lose yourself over him, you deserve to find your own happiness with someone who can return those feelings. Do you remember when Tenzin and his family came to Toph’s birthday celebration last year?” She asked and her son looked at her quizzically, clearly confused by the change of topic but he nodded anyway.

“Well can you recall Jinora’s friend Yama?”

“I think so, she was tall with light brown hair right?”

“Yes that’s her. Do you remember the boy that was with her that we all presumed was her boyfriend?”

Baatar Jr blushed as he thought of the (very attractive and charming) man that his mother was referring to, he’d admired the lad from a distance for pretty much the entire celebration and it was the one time he could remember not thinking about Bolin.

“He’s not her boyfriend, he’s her brother. He’s called Kelden, is your age and from what I’ve heard he’s very much single and ready to mingle.”

“Please never say that again.”

“Sorry I couldn’t help it. But my point is, he’s an attractive young chap and who knows, maybe you two could talk when he comes over next week.” She said nonchalantly and Baatar Jr’s jaw dropped.

“What do you mean he’s coming over next week?!” He whisper yelled and Suyin smiled to herself, proud at having set everything up.

“I mean, I’m having another **_small gathering_** next Tuesday and I simply sent him an invite which, I’m proud to say, he responded to almost immediately. So do you think you can get over Bolin in that time?” She asked and she saw a small yet sad smile adorn her son’s lips.

“I think I’ve been over Bo for a while, I just don’t think I was ready to accept it and move on.”

“Well then hurry up because I’m taking you clothes shopping this weekend so you can look fabulous when you meet him. First impressions are everything sweetie.”

“Thanks Mom, I love you.”

“I love you too Baatar.”

\-----------------------------------

“Come on Kor, keep pushing.” Kuvira said, trying to be encouraging and supportive but all the nurses in the room winced as she said that and she immediately regretted it.

“I AM ALREADY FUCKING PUSHING! DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO WHEN YOU JUST GET TO STAND THERE AND WATCH ME SQUEEZE THIS BABY OUT OF MY VAGINA!” Korra snarled which was quickly followed by a loud cry as another contraction started.

“Ok well you’re doing a great job.” The taller girl said and she looked at Katara who gave her a quick thumbs up, gesturing to her to keep going.

“You’re doing such a great job, you’re an awesome mom and I love you so so much!” She said and Korra squeezed her hand in a vice-like grip as she cried out, pushing again.

“The baby’s crowning! Keep going Korra!” Katara encouraged and the blue eyed woman screamed again as she contracted, crushing Kuvira’s fingers with her own, holding them so tightly that her knuckles were going white. The raven-haired girl knew better than to argue so just kept reassuring her lover as much as she could.

A flash of lightning lit up the window briefly, illuminating the sky and the clap of thunder that followed it almost drowned out Korra’s screaming…almost. With strands of her long hair clinging to her forehead that was sticky with sweat the blue-eyed girl felt exhausted as she gave another strong pushing, hoping that as soon as this was over she could just go to sleep for a bit and then eat her own body weight in food.

“The baby’s almost out, just one more push and it’s over.” Katara said and the team of nurses that was delivering the baby had several members ready with towels and equipment to check the new-born once it was out.

Another clap of thunder sounded and the noise that followed it wasn’t made by Korra, instead the high-pitched wailing of an infant filled the room and the tanned girl lay back on the hospital bed, breathing heavily with relief as she realised the baby was finally out.

The umbilical cord was cut and the baby quickly swaddled after the nurses had checked it, handing it to Korra he held it, gently rocking it until the baby was quiet.

“It’s a boy.” Katara said and Korra smiled down at the little bundle before handing him to Kuvira to hold. “He’s beautiful.” She murmured and Katara nodded before asking the one question they hadn’t wanted to hear.

“Do you have a name for him?”

The two women looked at each other with slightly worried expressions but as they did a large rumble of thunder sounded again, accompanying the pouring of rain, that was pounding on the wall to wall window.

Despite her exhaustion Korra had an idea and gestured to Kuvira to come closer so she could whisper into her ear. Once she had the other girl’s eyes went wide before being matched with a infectious grin and nodded eagerly at her wife.

“His name’s Kallik.” Korra said with a small smile which the midwife then matched.

“It’s beautiful.” Katara beamed and a proud tear rolled down her cheek.

\-----------------------------------

Kuvira walked into the waiting room with Kallik in her arms and it fell silent as everyone crowded around her to see the infant who was sleeping soundly. Soft coos of ‘ah’s and ‘aw’s came from pretty much everyone, even Lin who looked on adoringly at the baby.

They all got their turned to hold him (even Yuna) and cuddle him (although Kya was reluctant to share him with anyone once he was in her arms) until eventually he was back with his mother who stroked his face gently.

“What’s his name?” Asami asked quietly and Kuvira grinned as a low growl of thunder rumbled out above the hospital.

“Kallik.”

\-----------------------------------

Kallik was back with Korra, who’d slept for about an hour and was subsequently feeling much better and more awake, and most of the visitors had gone to talk to her in the delivery room which gave Kuvira the chance to go back the hospital gardens to the patio where she found her mother and brother still sat, Suyin chatting to Taka on her lap who was awake now. He wasn’t responding to her very much but he was listening intently to everything she had to say.

“I think ballet is my favourite style of dance, it’s just so elegant and the music is beautiful. Do you like to dance?” She asked him genuinely and he stared at her blankly as he responded.

“Giraffes don’t dance.”

Kuvira laughed, alerting them to her presence causing her son to jump off of his grandmothers lap and run to his mother, clinging to her leg when he reached her.

“I think you’ll find that’s a no Mom.” She said jovially and Baatar snorted slightly as Su sighed.

“I’m ever hopeful that one of you will like dancing but no, it would appear that I’m forsaken to have you off-beat gremlins with two left feet for the rest of my life.” She teased and they all laughed apart from Taka who just reached for his mother’s hand and squeezed it. Kuvira looked down at her soon and gestured to the door she’d just walked through.

“Want to meet your little brother?”

He nodded but not before Suyin screeched slightly, gripping her daughters arm.

“Are you telling me my second grandchild is in there and I haven’t met him yet?!” She cried and Kuvira nodded after which the older woman practically ran past her and into the hospital to see Kallik.

Baatar Jr laughed and stood up, coming to stand on the side of his sister where Taka wasn’t and he nudged her gently in the ribs.

“You’re a good mom dickstain.”

“Thanks dickhead.”

\-----------------------------------

They’d waited until their friends and family had left before finally bringing Taka into the new room Korra had been put into with Kallik and he held Kuvira’s hand the entire time as he nervously walked up to his other mother’s bed. He wasn’t quite tall enough to see so the raven-haired woman grabbed him a chair to sit on so he could see the infant and she lifted him onto it, still holding his hand as he stared at the small bundle in Korra’s arms.

His expression remained emotionless (as it so often did) and he simply stared at the new-born for a few minutes before reaching forward and gently touching the tuft of black hair that was present on his brother’s head.

“Kallik.” He said quietly and Korra grinned at him.

“That’s right Tak, he’s your little brother.”

The young boy became silent again and just stroked the hair on the baby’s head quietly, watching as the new-born slept peacefully.

“I love you little brother. I will protect you.” He whispered and both women looked at each other with tear-filled eyes at the display of affection from their usually silent and passive son.

“You’re going to be a very good big brother aren’t you Taka?” Katara said as she entered the room with a smile and the 5 year old looked at her with big eyes and nodded.

“The best.” He said and the old woman smiled at him before handed him a big sticker. It was yellow and had ‘I became a brother today!’ written on it in big blue letters with a cartoon giraffe holding a balloon underneath it. He looked at the sticker and smiled, a big, genuine and toothy smile. A sight that occurred so rarely for him that it warmed both Korra and Kuvira’s hearts. Katara turned back to the two adults and beamed proudly at them for the second time that day.

“You’re free to go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! I hope you liked it and it shouldn't be too long before I write the final part to this series and return to the prequel series 'Super Duper Party people.' 
> 
> Please feel free to leave comments, kudos or feedback. All are appreciated!
> 
> Until next time my cinnamon buns!


End file.
